Addicted to a Certain Lifestyle
by winchesterangel
Summary: This is basically just fluff One Shots. McSpirk fluff that is; we all want that. Rated T for language and suggestive ideas. Most of these stories are K but I have to rate it T because there are a few that aren't :/ (I don't own Star Trek or their characters in anyway)
1. Drunk

**So this is just fluff and cuteness. Slight Kirk/Spock but nothing to bad. It's mainly just McSpirk fluff though. So enjoy! :3**

* * *

Doctor Leonard McCoy was adding crewman files to the ships medical logs. The Enterprise had just accepted new officers, including a few new medical personnel, so he needed to add their ID's to the ships computer. It was quite boring to do actually, but Bones kept driving himself to finish it because he knew he'd get to have some time (a day or two) of shore leave right after.

He'd finally have some free time to spend with Jim and Spock. It wasn't that he didn't like working with them, but having a guys night out was much more entertaining, even if Spock was a stiff, green-blooded, hobgoblin. He'd finally get to talk to Jim about Rija V. He wanted to explain the different diseases he had found there on his time last shore leave. When they were working, they never got the time.

He added his last file to his computer. _Emily Varadaes. _An intern to be a medical nurse. He shut off his computer and rolled back in his chair. He was finished. He was actually done!

He couldn't help but beam as he waved to Ms. Chapel on his way out into the hall. He'd go get Jim first. He glanced down to where Spock's cabin was. He whipped around and headed the other way. Yes, he'd definitely get Jim first.

He sprinted down the hall, seeing that no on was around to look at him strange, and skidded to a stop in front of the Captain's quarters. "Come " Jim's voice sounded from inside. Bones made his way through.

Jim was in his regular captain' uniform, gold shirt, black stretch pants, and his hail slicked back with a very expensive gel. "You ready to go?" He asked sliding back in his chair. He was at his com looking up different files.

"Are you?" Bones asked eyeing the computer. Kirk nodded standing up drowsily, "Yah, just thought I'd start working on the work I'd have when I come back from shore leave."

McCoy took a few steps forward putting a hand on Jim's shoulder, "Don't stress yourself too much with work, Jim. Come on, let's go have a drink."

"Thanks Bones." Jim said with a curt expression that made Bones role his eyes. The two made there way back out into the hallway. As the captain started for Spock's quarters, Bones grabbed his arm, "I'm sure the hobgoblin wouldn't care if we went without him." A hint of sarcasm coated his tone.

Jim pulled away with a smirk, "Now Bones, you don't want to hurt Spock's feelings do you?" He immediately regretted his choice of words. Bones started to grumble as they made their way down the hall, "Feelings. If he had any feelings behind that shield of bullshit logic I swear I'd-"

"Bones," Jim interrupted with a look, "Enough."

The doctor stayed silent until they reached Spock's quarters. Jim asked to enter politely while McCoy pushed past and growled, "Open up!"

Spock merely said, "Enter." The two made their way inside. The room was like it had always been, strange decorations were hung in different places, and other than that it was just...boring. It did still have that light foreign scent, like when you go to a different country. It was probably a Vulcan thing. Spock's eyes didn't stray from his PADD which he was tapping on at a very fast pace, "Yes?"

"Spock are you ready? It's time for shore leave. We talked about this remember?" Kirk asked calmly. He could already feel McCoy tensing up beside him. Spock's gaze didn't stray, "I have decided to decline your offer."

"Spock, come on everyone else is going. You need some rest." Kirk replied. Spock raised an eyebrow still not looking at them. "Meditation gives me rest and I can access it at anytime so it is illogical to believe a 'vacation' would give me satisfactory rest."

"Spock-" Jim started with an exasperated tone. It was tiring arguing with a Vulcan, especially if you're a human. Luckily McCoy stepped up, "I'm sick of this." He started towards the pointy eared alien with an aggressive demeanor. Jim stiffened slightly anxious that Bones might injure Spock.

Spock looked up when he realized he was being approached (rather abruptly) but it was too late for him to react. Bones grabbed one of his arms and pulled him out of his chair so the Vulcan would stumble and land face first on the ground. Spock has been so surprised he had had no time to react so he pulled himself up off the ground, a little bit confused. Jim couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle. McCoy stood next to the Vulcan glaring at him as he pulled down his shirt to straighten it and started to brush dust off himself.

"That was a most illogical form of action to take upon me Doctor. For what reason did you think that would-" He started. "Shut up." McCoy grumbled, "Are you coming or not?"

Spock blinked, "Very well."

Kirk raised his eyebrows, "Well. We're already wasting precious time, can we leave or do you two want to bicker for longer?"

McCoy was already starting for the door. Spock set down his PADD lightly back on the table and walked up next to Kirk who smiled, "Sorry, he's a bit more on edge than usual." He said this in a whisper so McCoy couldn't here them. The doctor was striding five feet in front of them so that wasn't really a problem. Spock cocked his head towards the captain, probably the Vulcan way to acknowledge, "I didn't know he could be more so."

Jim chuckled as they quickly made their way towards the transporter room. McCoy hopped up on the platform followed by Jim, and the reluctant Vulcan. "Scotty beam us down." The captain ordered. The engineer laid his hands on the controls, "Any specific location?"

"How 'bout the local bar." McCoy suggested. Before Spock could protest, Scotty pulled the transporter switches.

The gang found themselves among some very different people. Most were drunk and some were sober but planning to get drunk. "It's not often I say this captain, but I feel very uncomfortable." Spock said with unease.

Kirk gave Bones a look, "Don't worry, I'm sure there is a room less-" he watched as people crowed the bar, stepping on each other's toes, "Crowded."

"This is your form of relaxation, Doctor?" Spock said with one eyebrow raised as someone pushed past him and collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"It will be once I get my hands on some of those drinks at the bar." He disappeared into a sea of people. "Bones!" Jim tried stopping him but he was already gone. He sighed. He then noticed a small area in the back that was less crowed than in front of the bar. Instead at yelling for the Vulcan over the load noise he grabbed his friends and and pulled him through the tons of people and finally felt like he could breath once he reached the open space. He let go of Spock's hand and began to exhale deeply, feeling a little less claustrophobic.

"I'm trying to decipher the whereabouts of Doctor McCoy, though I cannot seem to make out who he is in this mass of people." Spock said with a furrowed brow, and stuff expression.

"I'm sure he'll find us, for now let's-" Jim suddenly heard their names being called, but over the commotion their names sounded slightly off. Especially since Bones was trying to keep the drinks held straight up while getting trampled by tons and tons of people, "JAM! SPLARK!"

Once he emerged from the tangle of people he was breathing heavily, "Spock, Jim, I got us drinks."

"That is very generous of you doctor, but seeing as I don't drink I will have to decl-" Jim elbowed his Vulcan friend before he could finish his statement. Spock rolled his eyes, "Seeing as you went out of your way to go through the crowds for these, I'll have a few sips."

The Vulcan reluctantly took one of the strong alcoholic beverages off the plate. Kirk did so as well, and as did McCoy. "Before we have a drink, maybe we should...find a suitable place to sit down."

"Indeed." The Vulcan muttered.

McCoy let the group outside where there were a few tables under a patio cover. Barely anyone was out there, mainly because it wasn't _cool _to drink outside. Kirk didn't care what other people thought though. Luckily it was just the right temperature, wasn't too cold or warm, like spring on Earth.

Bones smirked as he watched Jim take an unexpected sip of his yellow and red drink. He immediately spit it out on the cement ground, "What the hell?" He spluttered taking a napkin to wipe his mouth. McCoy chuckled, "It's an old Klingon alcoholic recipe called 'Bang Quab" It's one of the top 10 strongest drinks in the galaxy."

"I can see that." Kirk said leaning back in his chair. It obviously took Spock a great amount of self control not to roll his eyes or snap back at their question. He easily downed his drink within seconds leaving the empty glass in the middle of the table. He crossed his arms in an efficient manner, as to say _Beat that_. McCoy even looked surprised as he slowly stared upwards at the Vulcan. Jim just smiled wickedly, "Well, now we know who's grown a tolerance."

Spock eyebrow twitched upwards, "Actually sir, alcohol doesn't effect Vulcans."

"Since when?" Jim asked, surprise and envy obviously sounding in his voice. Bones had already gotten his tricorder out, "He's right Jim. It's part of his biochemistry to ignore alcoholic consequences. "Does anything get you drunk?" Jim asked being the one who crossing his arms this time. He watched as a flicker of embarrassment, barely noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking, shine in his eyes. "There has been one certain consumption that has been known to disturb delicate Vulcan biochemistry." Spock said leaning forward in a way to point out he wanted to end the conversation.

Bones didn't seem to mind and looked like he was about to change the subject when the captain raised one hand up slightly stopping them both from talking about a different subject, "What is it?"

"Captain I-"

"Do you not trust me?" Jim asked half surprised that Spock wouldn't go on a lecture about Vulcan nervous systems and digestive systems and how they are affected by certain food or beverage consumption's. He gave his Vulcan friend a look, "Spock trust me when I say we won't drug you or slip you any you're sleeping."

"Speak for yourself," McCoy grumbled. Spock shifted uncomfortably. He uncrossed his arms and talked in a low tone, causing the doctor and the captain to lean in towards him a little closer. "I become intoxicated when I consume chocolate." The corners of his lips slight turned downwards immediately at the reaction of his ship mates.

He leaned back refusing to turn his gaze to them. Bones immediately started on his usual annoying, mocking, judging expressions and tones, "Chocolate!?" He grabbed his stomach half laughing and crying, "Jesus Christ in space! Chocolate!"

Spock stared at him darkly which would be the Vulcan equivalent to a human glare. Bones chuckled "Come on hobgoblin, everyone eats chocolate. That's a joke right."

Jim slapped Bone's wrist which got him his attention, "Bones. I don't think this is the reaction Spock desired."

Bones was suddenly aware of himself, "Apologies Mr. Spock, but chocolate is just such a...normal consumption for humans that it seems illogical for such an item to disturb your mathematical and logical brainwaves."

"Chocolate is a substance that contains just the right amount of caffeine and cocoa beans to cause extensive temporary damage to my brain. Just as alcohol intoxicates you and your brain-cells to have hallucinations and not think as your usual self, chocolate to a Vulcan result in our emotional stability to be set off course you could say."

It took a moment for doctor McCoy to recollect what Spock just stated, "What an odd substance to intoxicate someone." Jim shrugged, "Reasonable."

"Gentlemen, I suggest you finish your own drinks. It would be logical to enjoy yourselves on shore leave." Spock said with his eyes finally locking on to both his friends.

"Well if Spock admits to enjoyment being logical, I'm in." Bones said with a smirk shot at the Vulcan. He took a small sip of the 'Bang Quab."

"Dear angels and ministers of mercy this is...the single most strongest taste I've ever set my tongue on." Bones said with scrunched up face as if he has just taken a bite of a lemon.

"Is that so? It didn't taste that strong to me." Spock said with a wry expression aimed towards the doctor. Bones rolled eyes at him.

* * *

It took a while, but soon the glasses were only half empty and Kirk and McCoy were throwing insults and compliments at each other like drunk men would. Spock watched (when he really should bring them back up to the ship to rest) with curiosity sparking every time they'd drink more and sink more deeply into the drunk trance.

"Back on the farms in my day, we used to give pigs plates and plates and plates and plates and PLATES of slop! JIM! PLATES!" He said taking a bigger sip of his drink resulting in nearly falling off his chair. Kirk seemed involved with staring at Spock, "Did I ever tell you I do actually like your ears? They're all pointy and pretty." His blue eyes were fogged up as if it wasn't him saying these things. Spock raised an eyebrow, "Flattering."

"Can I feel them, they look pretty." Jim said reaching out a hand. "I believe you already said that." Spock said naturally leaning towards him, "And yes, if you wish."

The captain felt the tip of his ears and tugged on them lightly, "They're so real."

Spock then pulled away and crossed his arms again, "I would hope so. I am Vulcan after all."

"And half human!" McCoy said jumping into the conversation, "So why wouldn't they be removable to divulge human ears?"

"Interesting question, but illogical concluding that you're a doctor and you obviously know the reason why." Spock said as a matter of fact.

Kirk suddenly turned to Bones, "Am I gay? Do you think I'm gay Bones?"

"What makes you say that?" The doctor asked with an edge of sickness attached to his voice. Kirk shrugged, "I dunno. But how would I know if I was?"

"We could make out!" Bones suggested. "Yah! That's a great ide-"

Spock grabbed the both of them by the back of their shirts and shrugged his arms underneath them propping them up on his sides, "Time to get some rest."

The two had immediately forgotten their previous conversation as Spock made his was to a quieter area to beam out. "SPOCK ARE WE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!?" Kirk practically scream causing Spock to flinch because they were so close to his sensitive ears. Bones had almost fallen asleep on the Vulcan's shoulder when Spock reached for his communicator and contacted Scotty, "We're ready to beam back up."

"Already sir?" Scotty asked with complete surprise, "Don't you want to-"

"Lt. Scott, Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy have gotten themselves quite intoxicated on Klingon 'Bang Quab'." Spock said having to grab McCoy and prop him up on his shoulder again before he fell face first on the ground. Kirk had started fiddling with the Vulcan's right ear, which was actually a big distraction when he was trying to talk to the chief engineer. Once Scotty realized they were drunk there was no more arguing and the three found themselves in the enterprise transporter room before they knew it. Spock took a heavy breath, even as a Vulcan it was a still hard to carry two full-grown drunken men. Scotty helped McCoy and Spock let Kirk cling to his side as they made their way down the empty hall.

They entered McCoy's room to lay the doctor down on the bed. Spock thanked him and helped Kirk into his own bed. "What are you doing Spock, there's still a party going on down-" Before he could finish his sentence his eyes had flickered shut seconds after his head hit the pillow. Before Spock left he pulled a blanket up over the captain and let a small smile escape him.

He shut off the lights before exiting the captain's quarters.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D I'm working on more. Tell me if I made any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'd like to fix them If I haven't already. :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chocolate

Ever since that night on shore leave, Kirk had curiosity digging beneath his skin. Vulcan's got intoxicated on chocolate. It wasn't like being drunk was something Kirk wasn't used to, he was, but a drunk Vulcan (even the sound of it) made him cringe with interest. He consulted his friend Bones about this a few days after shore leave, since he was the only man who had joined him, other than Spock, to have alcoholic Klingon beverages down on...on...he couldn't remember the name of the planet. He shrugged it off and started towards Sick bay.

Luckily nothing much was going on, the ship travels for a few days before it reaches its destination, so the crew was still relaxing. There was still a few people in sickbay with sprained wrists and head aches, most likely caused from shore leave. McCoy was scuttling around checking inventory. One of the nurses was helping the ensign with the sprained wrist.

Once Bones saw the captain he basically dropped everything, setting down his PADD on a desk and walked over, "Jim! I did some research this week, I think I found the cure to-"

Jim raised a steady hand gesturing for Bones to stop talking, which he did, and spoke softly, "Bones, it's not that I'm not interested but...I'm not _that_ interested. Later, right now I need your medical knowledge."

The doctor let out a small huff, not an angry one, but a disappointed one. "Yeah?"

"Remember when Spock mentioned chocolate was an the key item that made Vulcan's intoxicated?" Kirk asked.

McCoy let out a small smile, "I thought you might be curious about that," He made his way over to the sick bay computer and pulled up a file, "He's telling the truth." The doctor let out a grunt and mimicked the Vulcan, "Vulcan's do not lie doctor, Vulcan's do this, Vulcan's do that. I swear Jim, sometimes I just want to-"

"You wouldn't know what to do without him," the captain interrupted with a smile. Bones rolled his eyes but didn't reply. A picture of a Vulcan's anatomy popped up. The doctor pointed to the respiration and digestive systems, "You see it still gets processed through the Salivary glands like us humans, but there's a small mix-up between the gall and the stomach that doesn't allow liquids to pass through where the liquids in our body usually go."

He pointed to a small organ that Kirk didn't recognize, "What's that?"

Bones sighed, "That is where the chocolate gets thrown. Because of it's substances, that Vulcan's are usually unfamiliar with, it gets thrown in there. If Vulcan's eat meat, that gets thrown in there too. His anatomy's like a railway system gone to hell." Bones shut the computer down and stood up stretching backwards. Kirk chuckled, "So he really can get drunk. What do you think a drunk Vulcan is like?"

Bones raised his brows, "How the hell should I know? I'm not going near that devil with a piece of chocolate, I admit I'd be too scared to see the results."

"Bones," Jim said with a small pleading voice. Bones glanced at him realizing what Jim wanted to do, "No Jim, No! I will not!"

"Bones, come on, you know you want to." Jim said with puppy dog eyes. Bones rolled his eyes, "Fine, but if Spock gets mad, it's your fault."

Kirk let out a sigh and rubbed his temple by a sudden head ache, "He won't get mad." He whispered. "Whatever you say, " Bones grumbled, "But I've seen that pointy eared hobgoblin have more 'emotional comprises' than any crew member on this ship."

He started getting his medical kit out and pulled out two pill caps. Kirk grinned, "I'll tell him to meet us here."

He pressed the communicator button on the wall, "Spock are you there."

"Here, captain. Do you need assistance?" Spock asked with a serious tone. When does he not? Kirk laughed at how innocent and unknowing the Vulcan sounded just then. He grinned an evil grin, "Can you come to sick bay? Bones and I want you to test something."

"Yes, sir. Spock out." The comm static faded. Bones was glaring at Jim, "You have any chocolate or am I going to have to fetch that for you too?"

Jim pulled a bar out of his pocket like he had been preparing for this, "Here." he handed it to the doctor who raised one brow higher than the other. He broke off a tiny piece and shoved it inside a pill cap. He closed it shut and it looked like an everyday blue and white pill you'd down in the morning, like a vitamin.

It was only a short amount of time before the Vulcan entered, "What was it you needed Captain?" He asked containing his stature. Jim could practically feel Bones not being able to pull himself together, so without noticing he crushed the doctor's foot with his own. Bones whispered a few swear words. Spock raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Compared to Bones, Jim was a pretty good actor, "We were hoping you could help. Bones has created a new pill that will rid of head aches instantly. We were wondering if you'd be our guinea pig."

"Guinea Pig? That is an Earth creature is it not?" Spock asked.

Kirk sighed closing his eyes. This was going to be difficult. "Can you just test it out for us? Please."

Spock eyes the blue pill McCoy was holding out to him. He looked the doctor in the eyes, "It would be insufficient to try it on me, since I have no headache."

McCoy dropped his hand obviously figuring out he hadn't thought of that. Jim was prepared for this, "McCoy has stimulant that causes temporary headaches. Don't you Bones?"

He gave the doctor a look. McCoy nodded, "Yes. I'll um, I'll go get it." He walked off nervously into the other room, disappearing for a few more minutes. Kirk stood there next to Spock suddenly starting to feel frightened that the plan might not work, and Spock might have a head ache for another hour. Or maybe there wasn't enough chocolate in the pill for it to have any effect?

Spock was looking him over, "Are you alright captain? You don't seem well."

Jim jumped at his question, as he was already caught up in his own thoughts. Before he could answer, Bones came running from the second room. "I have it!" He announced holding up a syringe with blue liquid contained inside. "Very well Doctor, get on with it." Spock said with a tint of impatience in his eyes.

McCoy huffed and stuck it in his arm removing it within the second. Kirk watched Spock flinch as the Vulcan slowly raised a hand to his head. If the captain wasn't mistaken he could see his arm shaking. "That was efficient, doctor."

Bones smiled feeling a little sorry. Kirk handed the pill to Spock who immediately swallowed it. Obviously, it did nothing. Kirk sighed when he realized it wasn't working. There probably wasn't enough chocolate. Spock stood up straight, "I'm sorry your medicine was unaffective gentlemen. I'll be in my quarters." He left without another word.

Kirk slumped back against the wall once he was gone, "We're such children. It didn't work. Our prank didn't work."

Oddly enough, Bones was chucking putting two hands on his hips, "You're wrong Jim. It worked."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean." Bones rolled his eyes as if Kirk was supposed to know, "Jim, it takes a while for the body to release there's alcohol in its system. In a half an hour or a little more, he'll be drunk as hell."

"How was that enough chocolate?"

"Luckily enough you gave me dark chocolate. Once chunk of that, is like taking 2-3 shots as a human."

Jim sighed relieved, "I can't believe we just went through all that to get our friend drunk."

Bones put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Jim, once in every man's life, you have to see your friends drunk. This is going to be hilarious. You go back to the bridge, and I'll call you down in 35 minutes or so."

So Jim returned to his station, where nothing happened, as usual after shore leave. Sulu and Chekov were sailing the Enterprise along the stars. Meteors skimmed by every so often but there weren't as exciting as the moment McCoy's voice sounding at the comm, "Ready?"

"You bet."

He met the doctor in front of the Vulcan's quarters. Kirk asked to enter. Usually he would answer immediately but it took a whole minute to say, "Ya."

McCoy couldn't keep in a laugh. "He said 'Ya'!" He whispered loudly in his country voice. "Shh!" Kirk grunted. They walked inside and the lights were shut off except for one illuminating from the bed. Kirk turned on the lights, "Spock, buddy?"

The Vulcan was sat criss cross on his bed skimming through his PADD. Bones' voice was filled with amusement, "We just wanted to...uh...check on you to make sure your head ache had gone away and that there were no side effects."

Spock made a disgruntled sound. Kirk smirked, "So Spock, watcha doin'?"

The Vulcan held up his PADD, "Did you know your name isn't on the crew member list?"

"What?" the doctor asked with a brow raised. Spock stalked towards him, "_Bones _isn't on the list."

"Spock that isn't my real name."

The Vulcan hissed making Jim laughed harder than he usually did. "But Jim calls you that."

"Time to get some rest Spock, " Bones said putting a hand on Spock shoulder guiding him to his own bed. "No Bones! We have to play with this more!"

The doctor gave him a look, "How? He's just acting like a normal drunk person."

"Come on. When's that last time you saw Spock act this way?" Kirk said with a warm smile. Spock stumbled forward tearing up. Kirk put a hand on his neck, "Hey buddy, you okay?"

Spock gave him a sad look, "I just realized my Sehlat is back on Vulcan."

"Sehlat?" Bones asked with confusion. Spock nodded, "My teddy bear."

Bones chuckled, "I am so using this information for revenge when he wakes up tomorrow."

Kirk laughed trying to stand the tumbling Vulcan upright.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" Spock asked reverting all his attention to Bones as if he had just noticed he was there. McCoy smiled, "I've been with you the whole time."

Spock glared at him and retorted, "You're illogical!"

"You're green blooded." The doctor replied. Kirk chuckled, "Kay, time to go to bed Spock."

With the help of Doctor McCoy they started to drag him to bed, "I will not!" he cried, "You can't make me!" He clung to Kirk's side. Jim laughed, his ears turning red, and his face pink. The Vulcan kicked Bones away every time he'd try to get close .

"Spock stop!" He grumbled frustrated. "Go away Jim's mine." Spock kept repeating. Kirk's face became redder at the statement. Bones rolled his eyes, "Keep it in your pants Jim."

The captain glared at him and then shook Spock off. The Vulcan landed on the bed and grumpily pulled the sheets over his head. "He'll be fine. Let's go."

Kirk glanced back at the now sleeping Vulcan and looked down before following the doctor out into the hallway.

Kirk sighed, "Didn't know he'd be _that _awkward, drunk."

McCoy shrugged, "I guess. I just wish I could get drunk off of chocolate. It would make life a whole lot easier."

* * *

**Sorry if it took a while to get this out. This is just a sort of filler story before the third one which is going to be ULTRA McSpirk. Lots of cuddling, I mean. So I hope you like this, and I'll try to get the third one out as quickly as possible. :D**


	3. Cold

**Thanks for waiting a few days for me to release this! I was really trying to figure out a real scenario where Kirk, McCoy, and Spock would actually cuddle. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think :D**

* * *

The Enterprise was settling in for a two day mission down on a supposedly M class planet, where oddly enough; no species live. There are plants but according to Science officer Spock's readings, they die every few days.

Kirk was taking an away team consisting of him, Spock, and Medical officer McCoy down to the planet. There was no foreseeable danger, so the captain thought it was a smart choice to bring down the Higher ranking officers for their advice and expertise.

When Sulu set the ship into orbit around the unnamed planet, Kirk signaled for Spock to follow him to the transporter room. He had already informed Bones about the mission.

The doctor was waiting with his small medical kit and was tapping his foot. "What took so long?" He grumbled.

Kirk gave him a look and stepped up on the transporter beam platform. Spock and McCoy followed. "Beam us down." he pointed to the engineer running the transporter at the moment. They quickly found themselves on a planet that resembled Earth in many ways. The temperature was mild, and the wind caused a bit of chill.

"I believe the ship's readings were right, captain. I can detect no life forms within a 5 mile radius all around us." Spock said holding a tri-corder in his hand.

Kirk nodded, "Bones, you can scout for ingrediants and new herbs if you wish, Spock; the same goes to you. Try to find new rocks and natural items that haven't been discovered. If any planet would have these new things, it would be this one. I'm going to stay here and try to build a fire," he glanced at the Sky. The Sun was falling ever so slowly behind some steep hills, "It's going to get very dark soon. And don't go to far. I might need to call for you."

Spock had already disappeared from the captain's eyesight. Bones slowly walked up to him, "Jim, my tricorder says the temperature has dropped 2 degree's since we landed."

"I'm sure it's caused by the sun going down. It's nothing to worry about Bones," Jim said with a smile and slap on the doctor's back. McCoy just grumbled and disappeared into the brambles beyond him.

Kirk scouted for two big sticks he could use for ignition. As he was looking he came across a strange looking flower like plant. It had a long green stem and vines that circled around the whole of it. At the top a white bud that was bigger than a baseball, looked like it was about to open, like an egg would be about to hatch.

He immediately shrugged it off, thinking it was no use whatsoever. He soon found two fat sticks that would be perfect to ignite a fire.

He grabbed a few pieces dead leaves and put it underneath the sticks so the flames could catch on something. He had been a boyscout when he was younger so he knew how to make fires and easily lit the small pile of sticks and dead leaves within a minute or so.

"Haha!" He cried with joy as he started throwing more logs and dead plants into the fire, "And they say it took the cavemen ages to figure out how to make fire."

Kirk hadn't noticed Spock return to stand behind him, "I believe it took them a short while once they figured out the mechanics."

Jim jumped up almost landing in the fire himself if Spock had grabbed him by the arm to pull him back. "Damn it Spock!"

Spock blinked, "Apologies for startling you sir, but I did catch you in time."

"Ya..." Jim said rubbing his arm where the firm grasp of the Vulcan had inflicted it's mark, "Ya...thanks." Bones suddenly came running from the bushes, "Jim! I found this new herb that could help cure-"

"Later Bones." The captain said wearily, "The sun has finally set, we should sit down and wait til morning until we discuss priorities."

"Sure captain." Bones said plopping down right next to the fire.

"Eye captain." Spock said sitting criss cross, at a safe distance from the flames. Kirk sat between them and laid back, "Maybe we should get some rest."

"One of us needs to keep watch though." Bones said. "I will suffice Doctor." Spock said.

"Spock I'll stay up if-"

"Vulcan's don't need as much sleep as humans do. I will function well if I don't sleep for half of a week. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm quite sure Doctor." Spock said in a certain tone that was meant to say _Don't inquire me any further. _

Bones rolled his and mumbled a few ungrateful statements before drifting off to sleep.

"Good Night Spock." Kirk said with his eyes closed.

"It's actually not the best night I've seen. Though I could say it is a _good _night." Spock replied. Kirk laughed deciding not to correct his science officer on what he actually had meant and let sleep take him away.

* * *

When he woke something was different. He wasn't as comfortable as he had been yesterday or...it was still dark out. How long had he slept for? He rubbed his eyes and now noticed the fire had reverted down to a small flame that you would see on a modern day candle.

Bones was still snoring next to him but...Spock. Spock was gone. And it was much colder than it had been...whenever he had fell asleep. He shook the doctor awake who muttered a few swear words before getting up, "Whe-Where's Spock?" he asked rubbing his arms."

"I don't know." Kirk said with worry coating his tone. "All I know is that it's gotten colder. _Much_ colder."

"30 degrees colder." McCoy whispered taking a look at his tri-corder, "What the hell?"

"It's still dark as well. Maybe Spock didn't go far?"

"Did something take him?" McCoy asked with a brow raised.

There was a rustle in the bushes causing both officers to grab their phasers and hold them out straight in front of them. "It might be Spock." Kirk whispered.

Well enough, the Vulcan emerged from the branches carrying sticks and dead plants. He took a step back seeing the phasers. He let out a small sigh when he realized who it was. Kirk immediately dropped his phaser and so did bones, "Spock where the hell did you go?"

It took a lot of energy to stop himself from retorting _Where does it look like I went _, but that wasn't the Vulcan way. He didn't answer and set the items in the fire so it would warm up again, "To get ignition for the dying fire."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you or us?" Kirk asked. "I left for approximately 2.457 minutes, _sir_." Spock said with a small glare. The captain stayed quiet. Spock didn't usually reply in such a way. Vulcans usually have a hard time withstanding the cold considering their planet is a desert class and has two suns. Maybe it's effecting him?

"Bone's found out that the temperature has dropped 30 degree's since we fell asleep."

Spock nodded, "I am well aware." He glanced up at Jim and Bones who were awaiting answers. "The temperature drops 10 degrees every hour. You were out for three."

Bones nodded raising his brows, "That makes sense. That's why plants on this planet die all the time."

"And why there are no lifeforms living here." Kirk added. It was then Bones noticed Spock shaking. His jaw was moving slightly up and down as if his teeth were chattering.

"Jim we need to get him up to the ship." Bones whispered. Jim suddenly noticed Spock shivering as well and fished around for the communicator in his pocket. Spock held a hand up, "Sir, I'm perfectly capable to carry on-"

"No you're not. Shut up!" Bones growled. Spock set his hand down not bothering with an argument. Bones crawled a few inches over to where the Vulcan was sitting and starting taking out stimulants. "Doctor I-"

"Shh!"

The Vulcan tried his best not to roll his eyes and stuck his arm out grumpily. The doctor started fumbiling around for a stimulant that might help Spock's case.

"Kirk to Scotty, do you read me Scotty?" the captain asked this for the second time. Scotty finally came in, but with extra static attached to his voice, "Yes sir?"

"I need you to beam us up."

"Sorry sir, the transporters are...having a wee bit of trouble?"

"What!?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you at least beam up Mr. Spock?"

"We can't beam up anyone, sir. We can beam things down though."

A few minuted later, Jim walked back with three sleeping bags and three metal cans filled with warm tea.

"I don't drink tea." Spock said eyeing one of the containers. "You're going to drink it if I say so." McCoy said grabbing one sleeping bag and one drink.

"Also, for you and I Bones," Kirk pulled out a small flask. McCoy beamed at the sight of it, "Thank god."  
He immediately grabbed it once Jim put it in arms reach. "Sorry Spock, I don't think Scotty could get any chocolate."

"I had quite enough of it when you two drugged me a few days ago." Spock said raising an eyebrow. McCoy almost spit out his drink.

"You're still mad at us for that?" Jim chuckled, "Come on! You can't hold a grudge forever. It was, like, a week ago."

"Vulcan's cannot get mad."

"Bullshit." Bones grumbled climbing into his sleeping bag. Spock did the same. Kirk sighed, "I have no idea when it will start getting warmer or when Scotty will be able to beam us right up, but these should keep us warm if it does keep getting cold.

Spock acknowledged the statement by making a small humming sound. Bones grumbled something and after a few minutes, began snoring.

* * *

Kirk wasn't able to sleep. He could never sleep when he new his ship mates were in danger of freezing to death. Time didn't fly by fast at all. He could feel the temperature dropping gradually as the hour passed.

"Th-these are ins-insufficient." Spock stuttered. Kirk immediately sat up to see Spock curled up in a ball. He had drunk all his tea, most likely in an attempt to stay warm. The Vulcan was in the most danger of being frozen. He wasn't used to climate change this drastic. He never lived anywhere cold for too long, and now it was only 20 degrees.

Kirk sighed escaping from his warm sleeping bag, "Scoot." he ordered. "What?" Spock asked slightly surprised. Kirk rolled his eyes, "My body heat is better than a blanket's.

"That seems logical. Will you be able to-"

"This sleeping bag is made to hold four people. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fit." Jim said sliding in next to the vulcan. Before they could either say anything they heard Bones getting out of his own bag, "Hey, don't you two go having orgies without me."

Spock blinked surprised, "I assure you doctor, we were not engaging in such a-"

"Shut up and scoot. I know what you're doing." McCoy got in on the other side of Spock, "If it helps us to not freeze to death, then I'm all for cuddling."

"We're not cuddling, we're improvising." Jim grumbled slightly disappointed that he and Spock wouldn't be all by themselves.

"Who made sleeping bags this big anyways?" Bones asked after a few moments of silence. "No offense Bones, but we're trying to sleep."

"OW!" Jim suddenly exclaimed, "McCoy why'd you kick me!"

"That wasn't me!" he insisted.

"Apologies sir, that was me," Spock said, "I was aiming for Doctor McCoy."

"Hey-!"

"Gentlemen! Enough. Just go to sleep."

They were all starting to feel warmer, and the closer they got the more comfortable they would be. Spock had finally dozed off and inadvertently stretched an arm out over McCoy's chest. He didn't protest. He didn't want to wake him up. Kirk's head was rested on Spock's shoulder. He felt sleep trying to take him away but whenever he closed his eyes he just felt like he needed to open them again.

Bones was wide awake. He didn't feel tired. He was enjoying the comfort of others as any normal human would. Even if he was a grown man with two other grown men, cuddling was still enjoyable. He watched as Kirk finally fell asleep, at which time Spock rolled over on his other side so that the captain's nose and his were touching. McCoy held in a laugh because he knew if they knew he was awake, they'd kill him. He laid his head back and tried to fall asleep with the communicator sounded, "Captain. Come in Captain! Scotty Here."

Spock awoke with a start pulling away from the captain only to stumble on top of McCoy, "Get off me you green-blooded-"

"Sorry."

Jim, red faced with embarrassment, grabbed with communicator, "What is it Scotty?" he asked slightly exasperated.

"Ready to beam up three sir."

"You fixed the ship!?"

"Eye."

"Okay give us a second.

Kirk, McCoy, and Spock got out of sleeping bag. They were all shivering now. It had gotten colder. Spock almost fell to the ground when McCoy helped him up and rubbed on his back with one hand, "You can make it a few more seconds."

"Beam us up, Scotty." Kirk ordered. Within seconds they were in the transporter room. Uhura was waiting there and scooped the frozen vulcan out of the doctor's hands immediately. Bones growled, "Hey I need to check him over."

She gave him a glare which signaled for him to shut up. She wrapper her arms around Spock. He shakily raised one hand over her. She whispered a few things before handing him back to McCoy's care. McCoy helped Spock to Sickbay while Kirk walked over to Uhura, "Sorry if we frightened you. The planet was suddenly getting colder each hour."

Uhura put a hand on Kirk's cheek, "You seem warm. What'd you do?"

Kirk smiled nervously, "Nothing. We drank Tea."

"Oh." she said unconvinced. Jim sighed, "Hey did you guys find out what causes the temperature change?"

Uhura nodded, "You're not going to believe me. It's caused by a certain kind of plant that never dies no matter what temperature. It-"

"It has a white bulb on top and vines all over?"

"Yes how did you-"

"A hunch."

* * *

"Put up or Shut up." McCoy said pressing two different vaccines into Spock's shoulder. "I assure you sir, I feel much better."

Bones ignore him and packed away his medical kit, "Before you leave," McCoy added while Spock was heading for the door, "It's not going to be weird between us now right?"

"I don't know what you mean." Spock said raising an eyebrow and exiting Sick Bay. McCoy laughed. Hey. At least he'd forgive them for the chocolate right?

* * *

**Again! I hope you liked it. Give me suggestions of what else you want me to do. I'll try to make another one in a while. Good bye for now! :)**


	4. Valentine

**Thanks for waiting so long! I had to think of a few scenario's for this and was getting lazy. So it's just a bit of humor with a bit of story. The next one, I'll make action packed :D that'll be fun. Please comment, it really makes my day. Unless it's rude. And I don't mind critisism. I like to fix my mistakes. So please enjoy and let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Captain Kirk glanced one last time before heading to the Turbo Lift. Spock was sat at his station and Sulu and Chekov were manning the con. He curled his lips upward trying not to draw attention to himself. The crew was safe for now.

He stood up and stretched his arms out quickly before walking slowly to the lift. Uhura hurriedly followed him and started talking once the door was shut, "Hey, are you avoiding me or something?"

Kirk shook his head and pursed his lips, "What would give you that idea liutenant?"

She pressed a button to stop the turbo lift from moving, "You've avoided talking to me all week unless it was work related."

"Nyota, you know as well as I do that it's Valentine's weekend. Valentines day is tomorrow..." He said with a nervous glance.

"So?" She crossed her arms. He sighed turning to face her completely, "Okay, I'm just going to be blunt then. I don't want to go to another one of your parties. Last christmas party Bones almost caught fire because the christmas tree bulb shorted out right next to his arm!"

"That was just a fluke accident."

"And what about the Halloween party? You told Spock to dress up as a half angel half demon because he had the ears to be a devil. People started saying his was wearing it because he's a half breed! And besides, the food you get is awful. No offense." he said.

"Jim. Come on! I'm not inviting the whole crew this time. I just thought you, me, McCoy, and Spock could hang out, have a drink, maybe talk. That's all I wanted to ask you about."

The captain sighed in relief, "Oh thank god. I thought I'd half to put up with another one of your grandmother's homeade cheesecakes."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

She turned the turbolift back on and the familiar buzz that it made when it moved sounded more stressed than it should be. Jim looked up and down at the side of the lift, "When was the last time engineering took a look at these?"

Uhura ignored the question, "We'll all be in my quarters on the fourteenth. 7:00 am. Is that okay with you?"

Jim mumbled in acknowledgment just as the turbolift screeched to a stop. The officers both winced. Uhura took a step out of the lift, "I need to go tell Bones too. He's been avoiding me all week as well."

"Maybe it's the chicken pot pie you served him at the Thanksgiving party!" He called after her as she glided away. Her huge ponytail stopped bobbing as she turned to grant him a death glare. He laughed as the turbo lift doors closed in front of him.

* * *

**-One Day Later-**

* * *

The computer alarm woke him up. Kirk squinted his eyes which were fogged with early morning drowsiness. He crawled out of bed and checked the date on the computer. _Shit... _He thought. Even though it wasn't a party, he wasn't enthusiastic about attending Uhura's February Fourteenth get together. He slipped on his uniform which were lying in various places across the floor. He stood in front of the mirror and messed around with his hair. He wondered what Spock would prefer. Slick, professional, well-trimmed. No, McCoy would throw a hen fit if he walked in like that. What about messy, out of place, undone, but still sexy. No, Spock would be staring at it all day mentally fixing it. _Just wear it like you normally do. Does it matter what they think? _No it didn't. He fixed it and washed his face.

He stared at his blue eyes through the mirror. Why were they so blue? He shook his head. Drowzieness was still keeping his brain hostage. Stretching one last time, he began to make his way to Uhura's quarter's.

He stopped in front of a com on the wall. "Sulu come in."

"Yes, sir?" Sulu asked in his regular, powerful voice.

"You're on the bridge right?"

"Yessir."

"Take over. I'll be out for a long while...Kirk out."

"Okay sir"

He regained his direction and walked a long distance before entering Nyota's quarters.

Spock was already there. So was doctor McCoy who was telling the couple a long, boring story it seemed, judging by the fact that Uhura's head was rested on Spock's shoulder and she looked so incredibly bored that she could fall asleep at any minute. Jim smiled, "Now Bones, we're not telling them another boring story about the glory days on the farm? Are we?"

The doctor grumbled, "It's not boring, it's fucking culture."

"You're late." Spock said right as Kirk plopped down next to McCoy on the couch opposite of where Uhura and Spock were sitting. Nyota had sat up when she realized Jim had entered the room.

"Is that an accusation, Spock?" A hint of amusement coated Kirk's tone. Spock shook his head, "No. Just stating the fact."

Uhura nudged him, "Can't we all just get a long and not get into a big argument right now? It's Valentine's day!"

Bones rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

"What do you have against Valentine's day?" Jim asked with a smile.

Bones gave him a look, "It reminds me that impassive pointed ears somehow gets a girl and I don't. That is not logical."

"Maybe you need to try harder." Spock replied trying not to sound sarcastic. Uhura laughed entwining her fingers with the vulcan, "You're jealous." She accused.

Jim rolled his eyes, "I'm not. Bones might be."

McCoy growled, "I am not! I can get a girl any day of the year." He paused before adding, "But apparently not this day."

Uhura suddenly stood up, "I'm going to go get some sort of holiday snack. You want anything?"

"A drink." Kirk and Bones said in unison. She nodded, "Spock? Do you want some chocolate?"

"No thank you. Anything Vulcan preferable would suffice. Thank you Nyota." Spock said with a warm expression.

"I'd like some chocolate!" Jim said before she left. "Me too!" Bones added.

"Okay okay. I'll be back in a few boys."

She disappeared down the hall and the doors shut behind her. Spock held his hands in a sort of praying position, but it looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Don't tell me you're stressed," Bones mumbled, "at least you have a girlfriend. Jim and I are supposed to be stressed about the fact that we'll be forever alone. Fending for ourselves when we're old and retired. Valentine's day is hell for those who are alone."

Spock raised an eyebrow confused, "I don't understand. You have each other, and me. Isn't that enough?"

"That's not the point Spock." McCoy sighed exasperated, putting a hand to his forehead.

"He's talking about sex." Jim said with a sly grin. Bones elbowed him harshly, "That's not _exactly_ what I meant and you know it."

"It would be much easier if you humans were to have a ritual such as Pon Farr." Spock whispered. Jim blinked, "A what?"

"Pon Farr."

"Pon _Furr_?" Bones raised both brows. "Pon Farr!" Spock finally said it loud enough so they could both hear it correctly.

"You're saying it's some kind of ritual?" Jim asked. Spock nodded, his eyes slightly glazed with ghosts of his past. Bones snorted, "Who the hell names a ritual Pon Furr?"

"_Farr_..." If Jim didn't know better, he would have thought Spock was slightly agitated. Maybe he was. Bones shrugged, "Whatever. What the hell is it anyway-"

Uhura then walked through the door holding a tray of various treats. Bones and Kirk stood up instantly and grabbed their drinks. "Humans and alcohol..." Spock trailed off closing his eyes and going deeper into thought. She threw a few wrapped pieces of chocolate at Jim and Bones and handed Spock what seemed to be some sort of Vulcan fruit bowl. It was a variety of red and pink fruits.

"I tried to get the colors that match the holiday so you don't feel left out." She said with a smile. "Thank you ,Nyota." He said softly. He hesitated before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Spock had to use all his energy to not retort when he heard Bones start laughing, "Spock you seriously need to learn how to kiss a girl."

"At least he tries!" Uhura snapped.

* * *

Jim sat back in his chair watching them. Their bickering had gone on for a long time. He finally caught Spock's eye. He too was just sitting back listening. It seemed only Bones and Uhura were 'discussing' humans, valentine's day, something about pointed eared emotionless hobgoblins, and chocolate. Jim rolled his eyes as if to say to his vulcan friend _When will they stop!?_

Spock curled one side of mouth slightly upwards in acknowledgment.

"Ain't I right, Jim?" Bones suddenly asked causing Jim to snap out of his daydream mode. "What Bones, What did you say?"

McCoy groaned, "Keep up! We were saying that Vulcan's might be better off emotionally if they had human holiday's. I think otherwise. I think they'll always be deadpan's." The doctor pointed his gaze toward the Vulcan on the couch who didn't even bother to give him a glance in response.

"I've had enough chocolate, bickering, and wine for one day," Uhura said standing up, "I guess it's been confirmed that I can't even have good get togethers."

McCoy suddenly felt guilty, "What?" He asked in a long exaggerated tone. "It was really fun, wasn't it Spock?"

Spock went along with the cherade, "Yes. Quite fun, Nyota."

Jim nodded, "Of course it was." Uhura rolled her eyes, "You're such assholes. I can tell when you're lying. Even you." She glanced at Spock who raised an eyebrow. "I'm leaving, so have fun without me or you can leave too, I don't really care," She one hand on her hip, "This whole thing was a disaster."

Spock stood up and walked her to the door where she disappeared for the last time down the hallway. The vulcan made his way back over to his empty couch and sat down properly. Jim gave Bones a look, "At least she won't host any more parties."

The doctor snorted and they two of them started laughing for the longest time. Even Spock cracked a small smile. "Don't tell Nyota I said this but, her homeade food isn't that good."

Jim chuckled, "Thank god you agree on that at least."

Bones smiled, "Now what was this about Pon Farr?"

"Look it up. You'll need to know in about 1.8 years," Spock looked down, "I don't look forward to it."

Jim shrugged, "Okay, so do you two want to stick around or go back to your stations."

"I'll do anything to avoid work, Jim." Bones said leaning back against the couch. Spock obviously wasn't going anywhere so Jim decided they'd stay there...for a while. And after a few moments of silence Kirk grabbed one of the pieces of chocolate he still had left in a pile of wrapped and unwrapped chocolate wrappings. He threw one to spock who caught it with his right hand. "Have one. It's milk chocolate so it shouldn't effect you much."

Spock gave him a look, "Jim-"

"Don't _Jim _me. Just eat it." Kirk said with a warm smile. McCoy sat up to watch the Vulcan plop it into his mouth. "Success!" He cried.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "If you two have drugged me again, I will not be so forgiving."

Jim snorted, "We didn't I promise. It's just plain old milk chocolate."

"Let's change the subject, "McCoy said clasping his hands together, "Have you guys ever had a serious girlfriend and or relationship?"

Kirk shrugged, "I can tell you about my 1000 one night stands but if you're asking for serious relationship...not really."

They both turned to Spock who gave them a small shrug, "You know about Nyota. Also, if you look up _Pon Farr _you'll learn something new about Vulcan mating rituals."

McCoy shook his head in disgust, "Okay, now I'm not interested in that."

"What about you Bones?" Jim questioned, "Did you have a girl?"

"Yah. Once. She's probably living on a planet with that impassive man. He was so boring, yet she left him for me." He sighed taking one last sip of wine.

Jim nodded, "Sorry."

"It's nothing."

Spock stood up, "I'm going to head back to my station. It's illogical to and around and do nothing for a long period of time."

As he headed from for the door McCoy mumbled, "Don't forget to remind Uhura it's Valentine's day if you know what I mean."

Jim chuckled. Spock stopped in his tracks and gave him a look, "I will Doctor."

He then disappeared down the hall. Jim sighed, "Spock out of all people gets laid on Valentine's day and I don't? We're so lonely."

"You heard the hobgoblin, we have each other." Bones grabbed Jim's arm and made a kissy face. Jim shook him off laughing, "God no! Bones..."

The doctor chuckled and stood up. "I'm gonna head back too. See you later Jim."

"See ya Bones." He too disappeared out the door and into the hall. Jim sighed leaning back further into the soft couch. He would have stayed in the room all day with Bones and Spock. Too bad they were usually always working. He never really got special time with them unless it was on shore leave. _I guess that's why you always went to her parties, to spend time with them. _He told himself. He tried not to think about it as he shut the lights off and disappeared as well.

* * *

**I got a comment about the last story saying how I didn't make it sound like the 2009 crew, so I hope I fixed it in this. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! and I truly am sorry, if this took to long to come up. Have a nice day :)**


End file.
